tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bitter Reform
T.U.F.F. was having quite a busy day. Claire and Crazy were just returning from a mission. “That ended well,” said Crazy. “Yeah, it was all thanks to me,” Claire gloated. “Strange, I could’ve sworn you were hiding behind the wall the whole time.” “Don’t ruin my moment, Crazy!” “Alright, I’ll go report to the Chief. I’ll meet up with you and the others once I’m done.” Crazy went over to the Chief’s office while Claire met up with some of the Company in the conference room. “Hey guys, me and Crazy are just now coming back from our mission!” Claire shouted happily. “How did it go?” asked R. “It went fine. What have you guys been up to?” “Just sitting here talking pretty much,” answered Matt. The group continued their conversation while a tall, brown weasel, wearing a black suit with a long red tie entered the room. “Excuse me, is this little group here part of the Company?” the weasel asked. “Um…yes. Why you ask?” asked Claire. “I simply wanted to come over and congratulate you guys on a job well done. I heard you went through a lot in the past few months.” “Yeah, some villains almost took over, but we stopped them just in time,” said Skip. “Ah, you must be Agent Skipper; the intelligent one.” “Wait…you already know us?” Claire asked surprise. “Well of course I know who you guys are, Agent Claire, the founder of this group.” Claire giggled a bit before answering, “Yes, but it was nothing really.” “Sorry for taking so long, the Chief wanted me to do something for him,” said Crazy as she accidently bumped into the weasel. “Oh, sorry mister; didn’t see you there.” “You must be Agent Crazy…” the weasel said as he glared at the dog making her feel uneasy. “Also referred as the ‘Disaster’,” the weasel said scornfully. After hearing what the weasel said, Crazy lowered her head. “Don’t call her that!” Matt snapped. “I can call her whatever I want. Besides, you know it’s true.” The two began to argue while the Chief hopped into the room, curious about what’s going on. “What’s with all the yelling?” The Chief asked annoyed. “This guy here is bothering Crazy,” answered Matt. “Your agents are quite a bother Mr. Dumbrowski.” “Who are you exactly?” asked the Chief. “Forgive me, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hiroshi Shiro, and I’m the chief of J.U.F.F.” Shiro said as he pulled out his badge. “You’re the chief of J.U.F.F.?” Matt asked surprised. “Yes, and I’ve come here for a special matter.” “What special matter?” asked the Chief. “I’ve come here to take…. ‘Agent’ Crazy back to J.U.F.F. to have her reformed.” “Reformed, what?” “Hiroshi, how about we talk in private? I don’t want you to freak out my agents.” “Very well, we’ll be back momentarily.” The two left to go to the Chief’s office. Once inside, the Chief pointed at a chair asking Hiroshi to sit. “I’d rather stand, thank you.” “Alright,” the Chief said as he hopped onto his desk. “Now, why do you want to take Crazy?” “I told you and the others already, I want to take her with me to have her reformed.” “There’s no need for her to go through a reform. She’s already changed.” Hiroshi paused for a moment before answering. “Mr. Dumbrowski…how can you be so ignorant? A villain never truly changes. Looking at her background, I doubt she has completely changed her ways!” Hiroshi shouted as he leaned onto the desk. “It may be hard for you to believe, but she has changed a lot since her first day here.” “Stop being so oblivious to what’s going on Mr. Dumbrowski; you know I’m right!” The Company could hear the two yelling from the conference room. “They’re being very loud,” said Claire. “…I should have known something like this would happen,” sighed Crazy. “Come on Crazy, don’t worry. There’s absolutely no way that guy can take you away,” said R. The yelling then stopped and the two were back in the conference room, the Chief having an upset look on his face while Hiroshi glared over at Crazy. “Pack your things, we’ll be leaving soon.” “What, what do you mean she’s leaving? Chief, what’s going on?” R asked. “…I don’t have a say in this…” “What do you mean you don’t have a say in this? She’s your agent,” replied Skip. “Yes, she is his agent, but I’ve already spoke amongst the other chiefs from B.U.F.F. and the other agencies and they’ve already gave me the permission to take her away.” “…Is that true, Chief?” “Afraid so…I wish I could do something.” “…How long will I be gone?” Crazy asked Hiroshi. “…You’ll be away for nine months.” “Nine months, why which long?” “Don’t ask why; just get up so we can go get your things and leave.” The weasel snatched Crazy by her arm and dragged her to the exit. “Wait, can’t I say good-bye?” Crazy asked nicely. “No, if I let you stop and say good-bye, then it would just make things harder. Anyway, I have a meeting to attend to and I’m already running late; you’ll see them in another two weeks.” The weasel snatched Crazy’s arm harder, slammed the door on their way out, threw Crazy inside his car, and drove away. Category:Fan fiction